Rain and Wind
by Caranina
Summary: When Naruto decided to be generous and give the strange redhead a ride home. He didn't think they would have ended up like this. Warning- This is yaoi and contains mature content Naru/Gaara. All flamers shall be burnt with their own flames!


A/N: This was written for my wonderful beta Mei-chan. Happy birthday Mei! This is a one shot and therefore will not be updated. That's not going to change either. Hope you like it as much as Mei did.

* * *

_Of the Rain and Wind _

Naruto swore as he peered through his helmet. He could barely see the road ahead of him through the downpour. The good news were that most people had enough sense to head home early before the storm started leaving the road traffic free. The bad news were, Naruto wasn't one of those people and was currently braving the storm in an effort to get home. He was soaked to the bone, his jeans plastered to his legs; he could even feel water soaking through his leather jacket. At least it protected him from the harsh pounding everything around him was receiving. The visor of his helmet was covered in droplets of water making it even more difficult to see. The blond was soaked, miserable, cold, hungry, tired and having one hell of a time maneuvering his motorcycle through the rain, wind and wet roads. He could barely hear the engine of his prized possession over the gusts that threatened to topple him.

Naruto just happened to be one of the unfortunate few, forced to work overtime even if the sky was falling simply because he had bills to pay. He couldn't afford the luxury of things like days off or early leave, not if he wanted to keep his apartment and his motorcycle. His motorcycle, his baby, his custom made delight that took him five years to obtain and he knew would take him five more to finish paying for. It was worth it though, every time he heard it purr as he zigzagged through traffic earning looks of annoyance and wonder from drivers and pedestrians alike. He'd even named it- Kyuubi, after the fox whose crimson tails were warped across the bike.

Naruto slowed down as the sky grew even darker. Not another human was in sight as he pulled up to a red traffic light.

"Is this light fucking serious? There's no one out here!" Naruto yelled as he stopped. He could have just ran the light, he knew it, but fear of having his precious object damaged by some freak that decided it was right to speed through the storm made him pause and glare at the light, counting the seconds until it turned green. Naruto sat tapping his fingers impatiently as his bike hummed beneath him.

"Fuck this." The blond muttered as he made his decision to run the light. Just as he sped through the intersection, the light turned green.

* * *

He pulled his jacket around him tighter as he stared at the road expectantly, red hair sticking to his neck and forehead. He was drenched and his body shivered but he chose to ignore it as he drew his legs up closer to his body. He was waiting for something as he sat on the bench next to the bus stop. No bus had gone by in hours; he'd probably have to walk home. It wasn't the bus he was waiting on though. Green eyes looked down at the watch on his wrist. Pulling his other hand from around his legs, Gaara wiped the water off his watch to better see the time.

"Thirty minutes late." The red haired teenager mumbled to himself as he lifted a hand to wipe the water off his face in vain. Just then he heard the familiar purr approaching. Eagerly, Gaara turned in the direction of the sound, green eyes trying to peer in vain through the sheets of rain.

"You're late today." He whispered as the source of the sound grew closer.

The rain was finally starting to ease up allowing Naruto to see beyond his front tire. Something to his left caught his attention and had the blond slowing down.

"Guess I'm not the only sucker out in this weather." The blond mumbled, turning to get a better look at the person. The figure was huddled on the bench, arms hugging his legs, dark red hair stuck to his face. It was his eyes that caught Naruto's attention though and had him screeching to a halt. Gaara titled his head to the side curiously as he watched the bike stop and turn around.

"You've never done that before." The red head whispered as Naruto pulled up in front him. Gaara's eyes glued to the bike hungrily as he took in the design.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked as he pulled off his helmet.

Gaara's eyes snapped up to the rider at the sound of the voice. The teenager stared at the person for a moment before returning his eyes to the motorcycle. Naruto watched as the boy slowly uncurled himself and stood up.

"Hey…I don't think there're going to be any buses coming by." Naruto said as he stared at the redhead moving closer to the bike. Gaara continued to ignore him as his eyes trailed over the silhouette of the motorcycle beneath Naruto.

"Umm…."

"I…like your motorcycle." Gaara finally said as he looked up at the blond boy observing him. Naruto blinked at the soft voice that seemed to echo through the rain.

"Uhh…thanks."

The two lapsed into silence as they stared at each other in the rain.

"Were you waiting on the bus?" Naruto finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No." Gaara answered as he took in the features of the rider. He had never really thought about the rider, his attention had always been on the bike. However, now that the rider was in front him, Gaara was finding it surprisingly difficult to focus on the bike.

"So what are you doing out here in this storm?"

"Waiting."

"For what?" Naruto asked. What the hell could possibly be worth waiting for in this weather? Naruto had no idea. Gaara didn't answer as he continued to look from Naruto to his motorcycle.

"Look, do you need a ride somewhere? You shouldn't stay outside in this weather."

"A ride?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride to where you need to go." Naruto answered as he cursed his mouth in his mind. All he really wanted to do was go home and go to bed, not chauffeur some weird looking redhead in the middle of a storm. He'd said the words without thinking though. Despite how he felt, he knew he would regret it if he just left the guy in the rain. Gaara didn't answer as he stared at Naruto intently.

"Here. Put this on and climb on."

Gaara hesitated for a moment before he took the proffered helmet and climbed on behind Naruto.

"So where are we going?"

"Where?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked again as he looked over his shoulder at the redhead sitting behind him. Gaara repeated his address and Naruto nodded.

"Alright, you can hold on to me if you want."

"..."

"Don't worry I don't bite and I won't kidnap you or anything." The blond said as he saw a hesitant look cross Gaara's face.

"You probably couldn't bite me if you tried." Gaara stated wrapping his arms around Naruto as the bike took off. Gaara felt more than heard the chuckle that came from Naruto. The rain pounded him and the wind tugged at his hair as Naruto sped along, but Gaara didn't care. He was relishing the feeling as Naruto maneuvered the motorcycle on the slick roads. The redhead's arms tightened around Naruto as he pressed himself closer to the blond. The blond's warmth seemed to seep through their jackets and into Gaara. Naruto knew that if he could see himself, there would be a brilliant blush adorning his face as Gaara's hands roved over his torso.

"We're here." Naruto said as he pulled into a driveway. Slowly Gaara untangled his arms and dismounted.

"Thank you." he mumbled as he handed his helmet to Naruto.

"No problem." Naruto answered as he grinned back. Gaara didn't return the smile as he turned to head to his home.

"Hey! What's your name?" Naruto called.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto for a moment before answering.

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. I'm Naruto."

"Do you want to come in?"

Naruto blinked at the question as he watched the redhead fidget. Gaara's gaze was glued to him, his face expressionless. His eyes were another story though; they were almost begging Naruto to say yes.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto shrugged as he turned off his bike and got down. Naruto glanced around as he followed Gaara into the house.

"Nice place. It's nothing like where I live."

Gaara didn't answer as he led Naruto into a kitchen.

"We're making a mess."

"Would you like something dry to wear?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes are wet. It's not very comfortable." Gaara said as he watched Naruto.

"S-sure."

* * *

"So…umm…do you live here alone?" Naruto asked in an effort to break the silence that enveloped the kitchen as they drank the tea Gaara had made. The blond had to admit, it was some damn good tea even if it was from a strange guy whose clothes he was now wearing. 

"No, my brother and sister also live here but they are hardly ever home."

"So you're usually here by yourself?"

"Yes."

Naruto studied the redhead for a moment as he propped his chin on a hand. Red hair stood out in unruly spikes, thick dark circles ringed pale green eyes, the kanji for love standing out harshly against pale skin.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gaara asked as he stared back.

Naruto felt his face heat up as he was caught staring.

"So you like my bike!" the blond said quickly.

"I do." Gaara answered as he continued to observe Naruto, his eyes unreadable. Naruto felt himself squirm under the stare of the redhead across from him.

"Do you want to see my room?"

"What?" Naruto asked, startled.

"I asked if you want to see my room. My brother and sister…when they invite people over…they show them their rooms. Do you want to see mine?"

Naruto blinked at the explanation. Common sense was telling him to say no, but the look in Gaara's eyes once again had the young man giving in.

"O-okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought-"

"It's okay. I want to see it."

With a slight nod, Gaara stood up and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Naruto stared at the room in awe.

"It's so neat!" the blond exclaimed as he took in the impeccably made bed, neatly stacked shelves, not a sock out of place. Gaara stepped in the room after Naruto, eyes focused intently on the blond boy.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as his hands came to rest gently on a pear shaped object in a corner.

"It's a gourd."

"Yeah? What's in it?"

"Sand."

"Sand?" Naruto asked curiously as he turned to look at Gaara.

"I like the beach. Every time I visit a new one, I take some sand with me."

Naruto smiled as he ran his hand over the gourd once more.

"That's really cool."

"Naruto."

The sound of his name so close startled the blond causing him to turn suddenly.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Naruto balked, his eyes turning into saucers as his brain came to a screeching halt. Gaara stared calmly as Naruto's mouth opened and closed. Finally the blond began to laugh. Gaara frowned.

"You know for a second there I thought I heard you ask if I wanted to have sex with you. Strange, huh? I must be more tired than I thought."

"I did ask you if you wanted to have sex with me." Gaara stated effectively stopping Naruto's laughter.

"You're serious?" the blond choked out.

"Yes."

"Are you- what the hell?" Naruto shrieked. "We've only known each other for about two hours! Besides we're guys!"

"Guys have sex; my brother does it all the time." Gaara deadpanned as he folded his arms.

"Well yeah but…your brother's gay?"

"No, he appreciates beauty regardless of the form it's in or at least that's what he said."

Naruto simply gave Gaara a look.

"Does the idea of two guys having sex bother you?" Gaara asked as he took a step towards Naruto.

"Well I-I dunno. I never really thought about it." The blond said as he took a step back. "Beside what about the fact we just met?" Naruto protested. This was not happening; he had not just been propositioned by some strange, redhead guy he just met.

"My brother does it all the time."

Naruto paused.

"No offense but your brother sounds like a-uh-"

"Whore? That's what my sister calls him."

"Is this a habit of you and your brother? Sleep with any random stranger you meet?"

"No. I have never had sex before." Gaara said casually.

"What?! You're a fucking virgin?"

"You're not?" Gaara asked while arching a nonexistent brow. Naruto's blush returned full force.

"That's not the point!" the blond said indignantly.

Gaara was quickly becoming impatient.

"So do you want to or not?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Look, Gaara I'm flattered that you want to have sex with me, but wouldn't you rather wait until you fall in love or something? You know, wait until you find the right person? We just met for god's sake."

"That will never happen."

"What will never happen?"

"I will never fall in love."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the truth."

Naruto stared at Gaara, blue eyes searching the redhead's green depths. The look in Gaara's eyes had the blond suddenly feeling guilty.

"Gaara…"

They stared at each other for a moment, observing the other as the sound of the rain floated into the room.

"You know. I think it works better if you get the other person comfortable with you before you ask them something like that. It makes things less awkward." Naruto chuckled as he moved closer to Gaara. Gaara didn't respond as he remained focused on the blond.

"So you want to."

"I never said yes."

"You never said no."

"I didn't say yes either."

"But you didn't say no."

"You're horrible at this." Naruto muttered before he leaned closer to Gaara. He had to be out of his mind, either that or this was one freaky dream he was having.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" the blond whispered.

"No." Gaara whispered back as his eyes focused on Naruto's mouth.

"Your first kiss too." Naruto mumbled as he pressed his lips to Gaara's. Gaara stiffened under the touch.

"Close your eyes." Naruto said softly as he gently pulled the redhead closer to him, hands moving up to Gaara's nape. Slowly, Naruto flicked out his tongue, licking at the soft, thin lips beneath his. Gaara gasped in surprise at the feeling, giving Naruto the opportunity to explore the redhead's mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle as Naruto coaxed Gaara's tongue to dance with his. Gaara felt his face heat up as Naruto's other arm wound around his waist bringing their bodies closer. Slowly, Naruto pulled away to look at the flushed teenager. At the loss of contact, Gaara opened his eyes to stare at Naruto.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Gaara answered as he stared at the boy still holding him. Naruto smiled. Naruto smiled at him and for the first time Gaara began to doubt the truth, the truth that he would never fall in love. When he'd asked Naruto, he'd simply done it because he wanted to know what it felt like and Naruto was there but now as Naruto smiled at him, Gaara knew, he wanted to be with him more than anything else. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, Gaara brought their lips together once more. This time the kiss wasn't as gentle as Naruto's tongue mapped the contours of the redhead's mouth. Not breaking the kiss, Naruto lowered them onto Gaara's bed. The blond moaned into the kiss as his hands began unbuttoning Gaara's shirt. Gaara felt blood rush to his groin as Naruto trailed kisses down his jaw line to his neck. The redhead was barely able to suppress the sigh that escaped him as Naruto nipped and sucked at his throat. Unconsciously, he titled his head further back allowing Naruto more access. Gaara shuddered as a calloused palm grazed over a nipple. The sensations were quickly overwhelming the redhead. The feeling of something hot and moist over the hardening knob had Gaara groaning as one hand buried itself in soft blond tresses as the other roved over fabric.

"Take it off." Gaara ordered as he began to tug frantically at Naruto's shirt. He needed to feel Naruto's skin. With a smirk, Naruto lifted himself up and pulled off his shirt. Reaching up, Gaara pulled the blond back down into a bruising kiss as his hands hungrily roved over Naruto. The blond ground his hips into the redhead beneath him catching Gaara off guard by the sudden bolt of pleasure that rushed through him.

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered, his voice thick with desire as Gaara bucked upwards, their erections rubbing against each other. The blond had had enough as he pulled Gaara's pants down and off.

"Don't just stare." Gaara bit out in frustration as he pushed Naruto up and yanked his pants down.

"Uhh…Gaara do you have any-"

"Over there, on that dresser."

Naruto blinked at the teenager beneath. Gaara lay sprawled under him, blood red hair, splayed on the dark blue sheets, his breathing erratic, green eyes sparkling with barely restrained lust. Naruto felt his groin harden painfully as he took in the erotic sight. There was no turning back. Dragging his eyes away, Naruto quickly retrieved the tiny tube of lubrication not bothering to ask where Gaara had obtained it. Gaara watched as Naruto squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment. With a wicked grin, he lowered his head. Gaara's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's lips slid over him. One hand flew down and into Naruto's hair as the blond's tongue stroked his shaft. For once, the redhead couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure that was ripped from his throat as Naruto sucked hard. Gaara swore as Naruto moved up and down pushing him further into his electric bliss. He didn't register what Naruto was doing until something slick and cold was pushed into his hole. The redhead immediately tensed at the intrusion. Removing his mouth, Naruto wrapped his other hand around Gaara's member.

"Relax." The blond said softly as he pushed his finger further in while pumping his other hand. The first was soon joined by a second and third finger as Naruto continued to stretch the redhead. Gaara winced slightly at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Just relax." Naruto whispered again as he brought their lips together once more in an attempt to distract the other boy. Placing one last kiss on Gaara's lips, Naruto pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through him from being forced to accommodate something much too big. It was all Naruto could do to resist plunging himself into the tight heat engulfing him. Slowly, he began thrusting, all the while keeping his eyes focused on Gaara's face. The redhead gripped the sheets as pain lanced through him with every thrust. Naruto's thrusts got harder and deeper until he hit something inside Gaara that made the redhead scream as his eyes flew open. Naruto's face broke into a satisfied grin, he'd found what he was looking for and he aimed for the spot again. Gaara's moans filled the room as the pain faded to the background, replaced by intense waves of pleasure that crashed into him as Naruto pounded into him.

"Harder!" the redhead cried out as he bucked upwards to meet Naruto's thrusts. Not one to disobey, Naruto pulled all the way out and slammed back into the redhead causing Gaara to dig his sharp nails painfully into his arms.

"God…Gaara." Naruto panted out as he reached one hand to grip the redhead's weeping, neglected erection. Gaara was close, the intense feeling building up and pooling in his groin. No wonder Kankurou was obsessed with this. The redhead tossed his head back as he felt himself reaching a place he'd never been. As Naruto plunged once more into the warm body beneath him, Gaara came hard, his seed shooting forward coating their stomachs and Naruto's hand. Naruto felt his own orgasm racing towards him as he watched Gaara being overcome by his release. The tightening of the redhead's muscles was all it took to drive Naruto into his own abyss of bliss as he filled Gaara with his own seed. Barely able to hold himself up, the blond collapsed onto the body under him. Both boys lay there, sweaty and exhausted as their breathing slowed into a steady pace.

"You're heavy." Gaara muttered as he tiredly shoved at Naruto.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled while he shifted off Gaara, noting the wince that crossed the redhead's features when he pulled out.

"Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked as he propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Gaara.

"I wanted it."

"I know, but I tried not to."

Gaara stared at Naruto, blue eyes observing him, his brows furrowed in worry.

"You're worried that you hurt me?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

Gaara didn't answer as he looked away.

"I know this is a bit backward but…"

"But what?"

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Gaara turned his gaze sharply to his blond companion. Naruto was patiently waiting for him to answer, locks of hair stuck to his neck from sweat, the smell of sex lingering about them. For a moment Gaara wondered what his life would be like if he could spend it staring at the boy next to him.

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date. I would like to…I mean if you don't mind."

Gaara didn't say anything as he looked at Naruto.

"Gaara, I know we just met but…I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet. So, say yes?"

Gaara hesitated as he searched Naruto's face. Maybe he wouldn't have to keep wondering.

"Yes." The redhead finally answered. Naruto grinned as he leaned closer to Gaara.

"I'm glad I gave you that ride home, after all." The blond whispered as he brought their lips together once more.


End file.
